Day by day
by PhoenixtheHedgehog is here
Summary: After the awesome adventure, Sonic and his friends are back with the problems of everyday
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, Phoenix here again and with a new fanfic of Sonic in Equestria Girls. The events during this story happens after Sonic in Equestria Girls: The new Adventure, so if you didn't read the fanfic I highly suggest you to go read it before reading this one. Also i want to say that I AM NOT COPYING OTHER FANFICS. This fanfic is inspired by other fanfics like The Awesome Cool Jay that i really admire and i also recommend you to go read his fanfics. The plot of this fanfic is the day by day of our protagonists, I'll try to not commit a lot of grammatical errors because my native language is Portuguese-Brazil(there's a lot of differences in between Portuguese-Portugal and Portuguese-Brazil)in case you don't know. Now, without furder ado, LET'S BEGIN!**_

 _ **Just a Doll**_

It was a beautiful day outside, birds are signing, flowers are blooming, in days like this, heroes like Sonic... Just sleep in the bed all day. Rainbow Dash were getting impatient. She wanted to do something but the fastest thing alive were the laziest thing alive. She gave up and called Fluttershy for an walk. While they're walking, Rainbow Dash was telling Fluttershy how she won at Sonic on a 1v1 in an soccer game.

(If you read the last story, you'll know that she's lying)

"I totally beated up him. And it was like, the easiest game ever" Rainbow Dash said confident

"So, he let you win?"

"What?! No! I was just too awesome for — Oahh"

Rainbow Dash stumbled on a doll. The doll looked like a fox with two tails and a red dot on a wire on his head, it also has red/white shoes. On his chest was a letter "Can you feel the Sunshine?"

"Ownn what a cute little doll!" Fluttershy said while picking it up

"Did someone just dropped this doll so other people can stumble on it?"

"I don't know, but i think this doll it's a perfect company for Angel when no-one is home!"

"Will you take it?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I don't think it's from someone"

"Well, whatever you say, so where was i?"

"You were telling me how awesome was your game with Sonic"

"Oh yeah, right! So..."

After a long walk and a long chat, Rainbow Dash took Fluttershy to her house. She was curious about the doll, something was strange, like the doll was watching them.

"Maybe... Nah, i think it was too much of the sun" She thought to herself

"Thank You for the little walk Dash, it was fun!"

"No problem, see you later"

Rainbow Dash left and Fluttershy entered her house. She was going to make a suprise for Phoenix. Phoenix was on the couch, watching TV when he heard someone coming.

"Look what i found!" She showed the doll to Phoenix

Phoenix's eyes widened as he saw the doll, his heart was beating faster and he began to sweat. He jumped back making the couch flip and he was moving away in the ground desperately

"AHHHHHHH Get away with the Tails Doll! Oh my God, i thought it was just a legend"

"What's wrong Phoenix?" Fluttershy asked

"Where did you found it? Why did you found it? Why did you brought home? Did the doll talked to you? Why-" Phoenix was interrupted by Fluttershy

"Calm down, why are you acting like this? It's just a doll!"

"Yeah, well, i said the same thing before. Now my face fell to the ground..."

"Look, i just brought the doll because i think is a perfect company for Angel when we're not home. Can we keep it? Please?"

"*long sigh* Fine, but be careful with that... Thing"

"Thank you, but it's just a doll"

" _**You never know...**_ "

(Words like _**this**_ are references from the last story. Do you think you know what character said it?)

10:20 pm. At Rainbow Dash's house, Sonic and her were doing homework. More especific, math. Rainbow Dash couldn't stop thinking about the doll. She knew something was wrong about that doll.

"Alright, check the value of θ for which sen2θ = tgθ. We have a lot of choices. Dash?" Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash

"...hum? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat the question?"

"Is everything ok? You seen out of this world"

"It's nothing important." She quickly awenser the speed demon

Sonic didn't gave up. He asked again and Rainbow Dash told him about earlier. He was paying attention to every single word. When he heard that she stumbled into a doll that looked like a two tailed fox with a red dot on a wire in his head, Sonic's eye widened.

"... And then Fluttershy took the doll to her house. But that doll looks very suspicious to me. What do you think?"

"Well, we might be in a huge problem if that doll is what think it is..." He grabbed his note book "But for now on, let's just finish our homework"

"Ok" Rainbow Dash answered a little bit worried.

03:13 am. Sonic was having a nightmare. He was in a place that looked like Green Hill Zone but darker. With a lot of fog, he could barely see anything. He was walking on a flat ground, he tried to run but everytime he did a creepy voice was heard, "You can't run". A little later he felt a strange smell, almost unbearable. As he approached, he could not believe. Tails impaled on thorns with his insides popping out. He almost threw up and cried a little bit

"Tails! Noo! Who did this to you?!" He fell to his knees

Then he heard a distorted laugh and he heard his voice saying "Hello, do you want to play with me?" He immediately woke up sweating. He looked at every direction, but he only saw Rainbow Dash at his side sleeping deeply.

"Ugh... What just happened?

In the morning, everyone was in the school. Sonic was going to the chemistry class. There he sat down next to Silver.

"Hey Sonic, how you're doing?"

"Yaawn... Good, what... About you?"Sonic was almost falling

"What happened last night?"

"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep the whole night"

"Well good luck then"

"On what?" Sonic asked

"Chemistry test"

Sonic hit his head on the table. Then the teacher came and began distributing the chemical tests. At the end of the test, Sonic ended up with D- and Silver with B+. They were walking to Sonic's locker and Silver decided to ask Sonic about his nightmare. He told everything and Silver felt bad for him.

"That must be horrible! But what did you saw yesterday to have that kind of nightmare?"

"Nothing. It just happened... Hey look it's Phoenix" He pointed to Phoenix close from his locker

Sonic put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder and he put his arms in the air and screamed "I SURRENDER!" Then he looked back and screamed again. Sonic and Silver was like :S

"Oh, it's you guys" Phoenix said in relief

"What's bothering you?" Sonic asked

"Every since Fluttershy brought Tails Doll, i couldn't sleep well..."

"Wait, Tails Doll? The creepy killer doll?" Silver asked a little scared

"There's no Tails Doll, and no killer doll. Maybe it's just coincedence."

"I hope you're right" Phoenix said

"Of course I'm right"Sonic said "Now, let's just forget about this"

"What did you mean with 'Maybe it's just coincidence'?" Phoenix asked

"Sonic had a nightmare, and you too... That can't be coincidence" Silver said in a worried tone

"Look, can't we just drop..." Sonic was interrupted by the school bell "And we're late for class, see you guys later"

Sonic ran fast as he could to the GYM. But some students was in his way and he bumped with Shadow making both fall to the ground. Shadow was about to shout to Sonic but he was no longer there. In a matter of seconds, Sonic arrives to the GYM, but when he passed the door, an ball hit his head making him fall. The person that threw the ball was Rainbow Dash and she ran to Sonic and helped him to get up.

"Ugh, it's going to be one of those days" Sonic moaned

"Sorry Big Blue, i didn't saw you coming"

"It's okay, anyway, what are we playing today?"Sonic asked

"We're playing Dodgeball today"

"Heh, well, at least one good thing out of the bad things"

The teams were set. Sonic was playing against Rainbow Dash. Her team was with an big guy. He was the first throwing the ball. He aimed at Sonic and the ball went really fast to him. Sonic was ready to catch the ball but when the ball came, he saw Tails doll face on the ball and he failed. The ball hit his face and he fell. Sonic was out and his nose began to bleed. The others started laughing and Sonic felt ashamed. After that, Rainbow Dash followed Sonic to the Nurse Office.

"I'm definitely going to die today" Sonic said with a piece of paper in his nose

"Don't say that. I mean, just because your day didn't started well, doesn't mean it will end bad" Rainbow Dash comforted him

"Yeah, guess you're right"

Sonic was getting close from the door of the Nurse Office when the door opened with full speed at his face. The blood in his nose shed a little in the door and the nurse told him to clean up the blood as he falls to the ground.

"Ok, maybe i was wrong about what i said" Rainbow Dash said

Meanwhile in Fluttershy's house, Angel was looking at the Tails Doll. Then he brought an carrot and gave to the doll. Tails Doll used his cristal and melted the carrot. The bunny ran away and hid under the couch. Then Tails Doll flied to outside and stoped. He laughed and disappeared. Back to Canterlot High, Sonic was in Math class with Shadow and Rainbow Dash. He was pretty tired, almost sleeping.

"Delta refers to change in mathematical calculations. In some cases, this means a difference between two values, such as two points on a line..." The teacher was saying

"Hey Faker, wake up"

"zzzZzZz... Uuhhhhgg w-what... I'm... Not... Sleeping" Sonic said with his eyes slowly opening

"And I think Mr. Sonic can answer us what is the relationship between Delta and baskara" The teacher said to Sonic

"I... Uhhh..."

"You have two seconds to wash your face and go back to my class" The teacher said pointing to the door

Sonic didn't consider twice and ran to the school bathroom. He opened the tap and washed his face. Then he looked at the mirror and said:

"There's nothing to be afraid of. That's just a doll and maybe an fake one. Snap out of it Blue Blur!"

"If i was you, i wouldn't be thinking of that" A strange voice said.

Tails Doll appeared in the mirror. Then he flied to Sonic. Sonic kicked the doll back to the mirror and ran away. In the Math Class, Shadow heard laser sounds. He look through the window in the door and saw Sonic running from Tails Doll. Rainbow Dash saw that too.

"What was that?" Shadow asked

"That's the doll that Fluttershy found!"

Sonic ran to outside of the school and got hit. He went flying to the wall. He got up and got hit again but this time he went flying to a tree. Tails was sitting next to the statue(Portal)using his smartphone when he saw Sonic flying. Tails got up and pressed an button on his belt and two tails came out of his belt and start sppining.

"Time to Fly!"

Tails flied to Sonic. When he got closer, Tails Doll shot lasers to him. Tails was dodging and it was the perfect distraction. Sonic did an Spin Dash on Tails Doll and send him to the wall. Tails landed next to Sonic and pulled out his Laser Gun

(I might be wrong, but the Laser Gun is like the Laser Gun from Sonic Advance series)

"Hey buddy, glad you're here. I need help with that thing over there" Sonic said pointing to Tails Doll

"You can count on me Sonic"

Tails Doll slowly started walking towards Sonic and Tails and then, stoped and look to the ground. Then he said: "Can you feel the Sunshine?" The ground began to shake and Tails Doll became bigger. He turned into a monster with an big red cristal in the middle of his head. Then, Tails Doll said with a creepy voice: "Does it bright up your day?" The air coming out of his mouth moved Sonic and Tails a little bit. Tails Doll shot lasers to Sonic and Tails. They kept dodging at every single shot. Sonic decided to start attacking. He did an homming attack but when he hit Tails's Doll body, he was knock backed. Then Tails flied above Tails Doll and shot his cristal. Tails Doll groaned in pain and punched Tails to the ground. Sonic ran and catches him before he hit the ground.

"Sonic, his weak point is his cristal! Keep attacking on the cristal" Tails started to fly

"You're the boss" Sonic grabbed Tails's hands

Tails carried Sonic to the sky. They were really high. Tails dropped Sonic and Sonic became a ball. While Sonic was getting closer from the cristal, Tails was shooting at the cristal until he was out of ammo. Sonic finally reached the cristal and he went through inside Tails Doll and got out of his body in the other side. Tails Doll screamed and went back to his normal form. Sonic grabbed Tails Doll and broke his cristal. Then he put him on the ground and kicked him far far away.

"Score!" Tails shout

"We did it" Sonic high fived Tails

Then the others came to see what was going on.

"Please don't tell me you were running away from a doll" Shadow said to Sonic

"It wasn't any doll, it was Tails Doll"

"Oh please, Tails Doll it's just a legend"

"Well we just fought him seconds ago, and now my day can finally end well!" Sonic said in relief

"Well not too much" Rainbow Dash said

"Why?" Sonic asked

"You got detention for skipping class"

"Oh C'MON!"

 **And that's it for today dear readers. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review! Peace out**

 **P.S: Tell me what you guys think about this style of text. Which one you prefer: The last one or this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's Travel!

It was a nice day. Kids were playing while hearing the song that the birds were singing. A pleasent breeze flows by leaving a trail of leaves. It was summer time. Sonic and his friends were talking about what to do in the holiday.

Phoenix: The moon?!

Shadow: Silver it's not that easy to go to the moon.

Silver: But...

Sonic: Moon, unchecked.

Rainbow Dash: So, what we got left?

Sonic: Well, despite the fact that Shadow want to send me to an Nuclear Reactor and Silver thought it was easy to go to the moon, we can go to... Aw Hell no! — It was checked the item with the name: Beach.

Tails: What's the matter? — He grabbed the paper — Oh... We can go to the beach.

Sonic: Yeah, you guys can go without me. I'll be here watching TV the whole day.

Rainbow Dash: And what's so wrong with going to the beach.

Sonic: *Counting on fingers* Water, Sharks, more water...

Rainbow Dash: Oh c'mon Sonic, it will be fun.

Sonic: Fun? I'd rather go to an Nuclear Reactor than going to the beach.

Shadow: Yeah, it's going to be fun watching Sonic drowning.

Silver: You don't have to swing Sonic, you can stay on the sand.

Sonic: *sigh* Fine... I'll go, if you guys insist...

Tails: So it's settled, we're going to the Beach!

Everybody celebrated(Except Shadow) but Sonic was worried and a little bit scared. Everybody was getting ready to travel. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were doing the bags. Sonic was still thinking about the water. Everything he could think is drowning. He also was remembering about the whale that chased him, and his fight with Perfect Chaos. He was so distracted that he stumbled on his feet and dropped the towels. Rainbow Dash ran towards him and helped him to get up.

Rainbow Dash: Be careful, you can get hurt.

Sonic: Do I really need to go?

Rainbow Dash: And why not?

Sonic: It's just... Nevermind...

Rainbow Dash: Are you afraid of water or something?

Sonic: Who? Me? Pff, I fear no such thing.

Rainbow Dash: Except killer whales.

Sonic: I...

Rainbow Dash: Or Amy.

Sonic: Ok, that's...

Rainbow Dash: And...

Sonic: Alright, I get it!

Rainbow Dash: *giggle* C'mon, the others are waiting.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her bag and walked downstairs, while Sonic walked to the window and saw his friends and three cars. Everyone was smiling and talking about which games to play on the beach. Sonic was happy for them but at the same time terrified. He breathes in and out, then he runs downstairs, grab the key and lock the door.

Rainbow Dash: Finally, what took you so long? — She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him to Knuckles's car.

Sonic: I was just... Uhh, checking if nothing is missing.

Shadow: Are you coming, Faker?

Sonic: Sure... Why wouldn't I? Hehe

Shadow: Because you're afraid of...

Sonic: Time! I'm afraid that we're waisting our times stuck here. Are we ready to go?!

Everybody(except Shadow):Yes!

Sonic: Then let's go! — Sonic rushed inside Knuckles's car.

Knuckles was driving and Tails was at the front seat. At the back seats was Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Sonic(In order). Sonic was looking at the window with his eyes wide open. Tails noticed that Sonic was worried. While the girls were talking, he grabbed his smartphone and texted him, because he knows that talking directly with him would cause shame for him.

Tails: Hey there Bro, how are you feeling about all this?

Sonic: Ugh, terrible. Why are you texting me anyway?

Tails: I know that Dash doesn't know about your water problems and I bet that you won't like if she discover that.

Sonic: Oh yeah. Thanks out there.

Tails: Hang in there Buddy, we're here for you.

After a long journey, they finally arrived the beach. Sonic saw the huge sea and the big waves that the wind was making. He began to sweat and when he got out of the car, he was shaking. Everywhere he looked, he saw water. Rainbow Dash got out of the car and saw the sea too. She was impressed. Then she looked at Sonic and saw him with his arms crossed, shaking and sweating. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked:

Rainbow Dash: Are you feeling alright, Big Blue?

Sonic: Y-yeah, I'm just excited, hehe.

Rainbow Dash: Great, because you and me are going to surf at those awesome waves — She said while wrapping one of her arms on Sonic's belly.

Sonic: S-s-surf?!

Rainbow Dash: Of course, look at those waves, I'm not letting this opportunity go!

Sonic: But, how are you going to surf, without any surfboard?

Rainbow Dash: Phoenix brought yours and I bought one a few days ago.

Sonic: Oh really? Thanks, Phoenix! — He said looking with a death stare at Phoenix.

Phoenix: What? — He said while drinking coconut water on the straw

Rarity: Oh, the Sun is really hot today, Silver can you help me with the sunscreen, please?

Silver: Sure Rarity — He was blushing.

Knuckles: Alright. Who's ready to lose on a volleyball game? — He said while holding a ball.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, Oh, Oh, me! Me! Choose me!

Phoenix: Oh you shouldn't have said that. I'm on it!

Applejack: Wait for me sugarcube.

Sunset Shimmer: Count me in!

Rainbow Dash: You're coming, right Sonic?

Sonic: I think I'll just stay here, you know, I'm a little bit tired hehe.

Rainbow Dash: Alright, later we can surf. You're not escaping this one!

Sonic: *sigh* I know... — He sat on the sand.

Tails: Hey, feeling better? — He sat next to Sonic

Sonic: No... I hate water!

Tails: I know, why won't you go play with them? You'll feel better, sure they're next to the sea but not in the sea.

Sonic: Well — He got up — Here goes nothing...

Sonic walked towards his friends playing volleyball. Knuckles missed the ball and the ball rolled towards Sonic's feet. He picked it up, spins the ball on his finger and said:

Sonic: Do you guys have a room for another one?

Rainbow Dash: Only if you join my team.

Sonic: Don't need to ask twice, hehe.

Tails, in distance, smiled at his best friend. He got up and walked to Twilight. She was sitting, under a big umbrella, next to Fluttershy, Rarity, Silver and Shadow(In order). He saw her reading a book about quantum physics.

Tails: Why are you reading this book?

Twilight: I just wanna know more about the things that happened the few past months. And i think quantum physics is a good start.

Tails: You want to know more? I want to forget about it. Try to relax, that's why we're here.

Fluttershy: Maybe Tails is right, Twilight. We all need a break after what happened.

Rarity: I agree with you dear. And it's good to know that Eggman won't show up again.

Shadow: Hmpf, don't even think about it. He is going to show up sometime. He always does.

Silver: Shadow is right. We can't let our guard down

Tails: But until then, let's try to relax.

Twilight: You guys are right — She closed her book — I can learn more later.

Fluttershy: Um... Silver?

Silver: Yes?

Fluttershy: If Eggman shows up here. Don't you think that the people around would panic even more if you all show your powers?

Silver: Hm...Huh? — He saw an guy under an umbrella blinking at Rarity. He used his telekinesis to close the umbrella on the guy, causing to him get stuck — Maybe not. But let's be careful, right Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah...sure.

Meanwhile on the...sea?

Under the sea on an submarine. Eggman was watching Sonic and his friends. He was ready to ambush them with his new creation. The Egg Boiler

—

Yes, that's the best I got, sorry not sorry

Eggman: Yes Sonic, have fun while you can, because when my new weapon is completely charged. I'll crush you like a bug. HOOO HO HO HO

Cubot: But Sir, he's a hedgehog

Eggman: Shut Up!

Back on the beach, Sonic and his team was winning the game. One more point and they were victorious. Knuckles made his attack but Sonic jumped and blocked. Sonic high fived his team and shaked Knuckles hand. Then they went back to the others. Sonic sat on the chair and sighed. Rainbow Dash walked towards him with her surboard and said:

Rainbow Dash: Hey Sonic, ready to surf?

Sonic: Right now Dash? I'm tired.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Fine, I'll go without you.

Sonic: Dash, wait!...

But Rainbow Dash already left. She was a little bit sad and Phoenix saw that. Then he got up, walked to Sonic and sat next to him.

Phoenix: What happened mate?

Sonic: Dashie want to surf with me but... You know... I'm tired.

Phoenix: Nope, it's because you're afraid of water

Sonic: Who told you that?! I'm not afraid of...

Phoenix: Stop pretending dude, everybody knows it.

Sonic: Please don't tell her that.

Phoenix: Chill. At least she have another one to surf with her.

Sonic: Wait what?

Sonic saw Rainbow Dash talking to an green guy with pony tail and a green surboard. He said something that made Rainbow Dash laugh and Sonic was already jealous. He was going to get over there but he remembered that he can't swing and they were going for a huge wave. He saw Rainbow Dash under the wave and she dashed to the air making a backflip. The other guy did the same but spinning his surfboard. Sonic's friends was cheering for her and Sonic was worried. After that, Rainbow Dash high fived the guy and walked towards her mad boyfriend. She noticed that he was jealous.

Rainbow Dash: I told you would miss the fun.

Sonic: Yeah, I saw you having fun with your "friend".

Rainbow Dash: Jet? He's a cool guy. What, are you jealous?

Sonic: Who? Me?... Maybe — Sonic crossed his arms

Rainbow Dash: Oh my God, you are! — She began to laugh

Sonic: And what's so funny?

Rainbow Dash: Oh nothing. Anyway, I'll compete with Jet in the Surf Challenge that will have this afternoon.

Sonic: What? Now you're going to compete with that guy? What's next? Friendship Bracelets?

Rainbow Dash: Well, if even my own boyfriend doesn't want to spend some time with me, maybe i should find someone who want. — She said and left Sonic with his jaw dropped. Then she walked away before Sonic could even answer.

Sonic: Ugh! Good job, Sonic. What were you thinking? Stupid Water! — Sonic kicked the sand making it fell into Shadow

Shadow: Maybe it's a great time for you to visit the Nuclear Reactor

Sonic: Not now Shadow, I'm not in good mood. — Sonic walked towards Knuckles's car.

There he grabbed his surfboard and went for subscribe to the competition. Sonic put his surfboard on the sand and took a long breath. He looked at the sea and smiled. He was determinated to lost his fear of water. A few moments later, the other competidors came to scratch before the real game begin. Sonic then saw Jet talking to Rainbow Dash and decided to talk to him. Before Sonic came, Rainbow Dash went to catch paraffin and pass on his surfboard. Sonic ran to Jet and said:

Sonic: So you must be Jet, am I right?

Jet: Yeah, and you must be Sonic.

Sonic: So Dash told you about me, huh?

Jet: And why it matters to you?

Sonic: Well it's about me you're talking about.

Rainbow Dash came back and saw Sonic and Jet talking but she could fell the tension in the air. She stepped in and said:

Rainbow Dash: Hey Big Blue... I see that you already met Jet.

Sonic: Yeah, I...

Rainbow Dash: Jet, can you give me just a minute?

Jet: Sure...

Rainbow Dash and Sonic took a few steps back. Then she grabbed Sonic's hand and said:

Rainbow Dash: Please, Sonic I know you're jealous but, don't screw up everything.

Sonic: Why do you think that?

Rainbow Dash: Because I know you well. Please Sonic.

Sonic: Fine, I'll try.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks, you're awesome — She hugged him.

Judge: Attention everyone, get ready because the it's time to start the competition

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 — Let's Travel! – Part 2

Judge: Get ready everyone, because the competition is about to start!

Rainbow Dash: May the best one win! — She said to Sonic and Jet

Jet: Yeah...— He walked next to Sonic— Good luck.

Sonic: Same for you.

Sonic walked to his position and grabbed his surfboard. He felt an hand on his shoulder. It was Tails and he was worried

Tails: Are you sure about this?

Sonic: Yeah, I mean despite the fact I can't swim and I don't want to do this, I'm 100% sure.

Tails: Then why you're doing it?

Sonic: I'm doing this for Dash. You know I'm crazy, but not at the level to do this because I want.

Tails: No, I'm pretty sure you're crazier than that. — He laughed

Sonic: Ah screw you — He gave a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Tails: We'll be cheering for you.

Sonic: Thanks

Sonic walked close enough from the sea. The judge made the countdown. When he said "Go!", Sonic closed his eyes and ran pretty fast that he walked on the water for a little. Then he layed on the surfboard and dashes to the first wave. He went on the top of the wave and jumped holding the surfboard. While in the air he did a 360 flip. Then he fell, cutting the wave with his hand. The judges raised the signs: 9.5, 10 and 9. Next one was Rainbow Dash. She got on the top of the wave and slides on the wave like it was a rail. Then she turns back and it was like she was running away from the wave, slowly fading. The judges raised the signs: 10, 10 and 9.5. While the other competitors was doing their tricks, Sonic's friends was watching far away from the sea. Shadow was looking behind the waves and saw some bubbles on the water. He got up and told Silver to get ready. Tails and Knuckles did the same. Suddenly a big robot came from the water, making the competitors fly away. Silver used his telekinesis to save the flying people. Sonic used his speed to move everyone away from the robot. After that, a voice came from the robot:

Dr. Eggman: HOOO Ho ho ho ho, long time no see Sonic!

Sonic: Oh not this egghead again...

Silver flies to the robot and tried to levitate it. But nothing happened.

Silver: W-what?

Dr. Eggman: Hooooo hohoho, I hope you liked my new trick, Silver. But against the power of the Chaos Emerald, you can't do nothing with your powers!

The robot punched Silver and he went flying to an tree. He was already dizzy and to make even worse, coconuts fell on his head. Shadow ran to him and tried to get his senses back.

Silver: Ugh... Put on my tab, Grillby...

Shadow: C'mon Silver, now it's not the time to act like a fool.

Silver:...But flowers can't talk too...

Shadow: *sigh* Why even bother — He grabbed one of his legs and dragged him away from the fight

Silver: C'mon man... Where's your Hopes and Dreams?...

Shadow: They died long time ago

Silver:...You need some determination...

Shadow: To hold myself and don't kick you already.

Everyone was panicking. Sonic didn't knew what to do. The robot was in the middle of the sea and he doesn't know how to swim. Tails and Knuckles told Sonic to help the others on the ground while they fight Eggman. Sonic agreed and helped everyone to run away. Tails pressed a button on his belt and two tails came out. Knuckles jumped and flies towards Eggman, and so did Tails. Knuckles was punching the robot's belly while Tails was shooting at the robot's face. Nothing happened. The robot kicked Knuckles away and slapped Tails like he was a fly. Shadow teleported behind the robot and attacked with Chaos Spears. It did some damage but the Chaos Emerald that was inside the robot, healed the robot and Dr. Eggman pressed a button. The robot's defence system was activated. Two cannons came out and shot Chaos Spears at Shadow. Sonic couldn't do nothing. He felt useless. The robot punched Shadow and he face planted the ground. Eggman looked at Rainbow Dash and his monitor showed that she has a lot of energy. The robot grabbed her and brought her to the robot's face. Then Eggman appeared on the robot's face

Dr. Eggman: Well hello there, my dear. You got something very important to me. So, surrender now, and my job will be a lot easier.

Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? — She spit on Eggman's face.

Dr. Eggman: Grr... You're exactly like Sonic.

Sonic: Eggman! Let her go! Now!.

Dr. Eggman: Come here get her Sonic.

Sonic jumped and did a Homming Attack at Eggman's direction. When he was close enough the robot blocked his attack and Sonic hit his head on the robot's armor. He fainted and began to fall. In distance, Tails and the others saw Sonic falling.

Silver:...Look guys...Sanic is flying...

Shadow: For God's sake, Silver...

Tails: I gotta do something!

Tails flied to the sea close from where Sonic fell. Sonic was already on the bottom of the sea. Tails grabbed an Energy Ring and shooted to Sonic. The ring slowly reached Sonic's body. Then, Sonic absorbed the Energy Ring and became a ball. He spinned in place horizontally making a vortex. The vortex pushed down the robot. Eggman got out of the robot with the Egg Mobile and because of that, when the robot fell into the water, the water penetrated the internal circuit of the robot and the robot turned off. Eggman was so distracted cursing Sonic that he didn't saw Sonic coming towards the Egg Mobile at full speed, and making Eggman fly away. Rainbow Dash began to fall, Sonic was going to catch her but Shadow was already there floating with his Hover Shoes. Sonic sighed in relief but he remembered that he can't swim. He fell again into the sea. Rainbow Dash ran into the sea. Sonic was trying to get to the surface by shaking his arms and legs like crazy. (Play Music: Sonic Generations drowning theme, just for fun.) He was slowly losing air on his lungs. He felt a lot of pain in his head and chest. Then he began to get weak and weak. His vision was getting blurry and he fainted. Rainbow Dash grabbed him by his chest and dragged him to the surface. Then she carried him to the sand. The others came to see Sonic.

Rainbow Dash: He's not breathing. What I need to do?!

Tails: He drowned. You'll have to do mouth to mouth resuscitation!

Rainbow Dash: Ok! — She breathes in.

Then she kissed Sonic and suddenly he began to choke and a lot of water came out of his mouth. Then he felt someone hugging him tightly.

Rainbow Dash: What did I told you about scaring me like that?

Sonic: Hehe, thank you my hero.

After that, sounds of clapping was heard. Everyone was clapping for Sonic and Rainbow Dash. One of the judges came with the trophy and gave it to Sonic. He said that the trophy was a gift for saving everyone. Then, Sonic took a look on the trophy and handed It to Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: I think you deserve this more than me.

Rainbow Dash: Me? Why?

Sonic: Because you saved me — He wrapped his arm around her belly — and because you're the most awesome girlfriend I ever had.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks Sonic, you're the best — She hugged him — And does that mean now you can surf with me?

Sonic: I...

Tails: With this, you can surf without worrying about drowning — He gave to Sonic a life jacket

Sonic: Thanks — Sonic put the life jacket on — How do I look?

Rainbow Dash: You look fatter — She laughed.

Sonic: Ah, screw you — He gave a friendly punch on her arm — Let's go!

They grabbed their surfboard and ran to the sea. Silver was slowly waking up when he saw Sonic on the water

Silver: Wait, but he can't swim. what is he doing?

Rarity: Love changes everything, dear.

Phoenix: Oh my God I forgot to tell Sonic that his life jacket is not tied!

Shadow: No no no, this is the first time I've had fun on something so don't ruin it.

Sunset Shimmer: So, Knuckles, ready to lose again? — She was with a volley ball on her hand

Knuckles: Well that's what we are going to see!

And that's it for today dear readers! Don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review, that's the way I can know if you guys are enjoying the stories. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace out!

Q&A

What's the name of the new 2D Sonic game?

What's the name of the fourth movie of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 — The Party

It was a sunny day in Canterlot High. At first, nothing special was happening. Students were having classes, teachers were lecturing. And as always, Sonic was bored to death. He and Tails were having physics class. Sonic was looking bored for the teacher and his eyes were almost closed, but Tails was looking closely at the teacher, listening carefully to every word. Sonic looked at the clock and noticed that there was just 30 seconds left for the end of the class. The teacher was about to give the homework when the bell rang, and Sonic ran outiside at full speed making all the papers fly away. That made not only the teacher mad but also the stundents, and they all looked at Tails with angry faces.

Tails: Ehehe, what can I say? He doesn't like physics. Hehe...

After that, Tails was looking for Sonic. He ran so fast that Tails did not saw where he went. Some time later, he finally found Sonic, he was looking at a poster about a costume party that the school was going to have in the night. Tails slowly walked towards Sonic and grabbed his shoulders screaming "Boo!". Sonic ruffled his hair and jumped to the top of a pilar that was at his side. He looked down with his eyes widened and saw Tails trying his best to not laugh. He slides down the pilar and gave a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Sonic: Ha ha ha, you're so funny, Mr. Miles Prower.

Tails: Oh wow, you must be angry. You just called me by name haha.

Sonic: Who? Me? I'm the definition of "patience".

Tails: Says the guy who almost ran over the teacher.

Sonic: Of course, Physics, is an exception.

Tails: Haha. Anyway, what are you looking at?

Sonic: Tonight, the school is having a costume party. And, must have a costume to enter.

Tails: And you're going to this party?

Sonic: Of course! Ain't no party without Sonic the Hedgehog!

Tails: And you're going with what costume?

Sonic: I don't know. Maybe if I ask Eggman some of his clothes, I can make a cosplay of him!

Tails: Yeah, it will totally fit in you.

Sonic: Actually, I was planning in dress up with a horror costume.

Tails: You're going to dress up like who?

Sonic: Heh, just wait and see...

What costume will Sonic put for the party? Will he dress up like Eggman? Only time will tell. Sonic and Tails headed towards the cafeteria. They saw the main 7, Shadow, Silver, Phoenix and Knuckles sitting in one of the tables. Sonic and Tails got there and sat too. Everyone was chatting, eating and laughing. Until Sonic brought up the party to the table.

Sonic: So, what costumes are you guys will wear for the party tonight?

Rainbow Dash: Uhh... What party?

Tails: The costume party. You didn't saw the poster?

Sunset Shimmer: I didn't knew we're having a party tonight.

Sonic: Yup. A costume party. And you must have a costume to enter.

Pinkie Pie: Oh oh! I'm going as a spy! — She grabbed an binoculars with night vision out of her hair — Ooooooh Night Vision...

Sonic: Anyway... Tails told me he's going as a pirate.

Tails: I didn't say that... Ok, I said that.

Silver: I'm going as a Time Traveller. Just like the movie we watched.

Phoenix: What a irony.

Knuckles: Glad I still have my hat!

Rarity: Why don't you all come to my shop? I can make fabulous costumes for everyone!

Sonic: Wow really? Nice one, Rarity!

Rarity: Everyone at my shop after school, ok?

Everyone agrees and they headed back to their classes. Sonic and Phoenix had free period so they decided to walk around. They began to talk about what costume wear for the party. But Sonic didn't told anything about his costume. What is he hidding? Even after asking for the 7rd time, he didn't said anything about it. Phoenix decided to stop asking and they walked towards the front of the school. They were waiting for the others. After a while, the group finally got out of their classes and everyone headed to Rarity's shop. There, Rarity asked to everyone about what costume they wanted. Phoenix walked to her and asked

Phoenix: Do you have a jacket with spikes on the edges and shoulders?

Rarity: Sure Darling — She grabbed the jacket — Here you go but, who are you going to be?

Phoenix: No one. I have this mask that change the leds on the glasses to make an expression based on my mood — He put the jacked and the mask — It also changes my voice — He said with a robotic voice

Everyone was changing into their favorite costumes and Sonic was in the bath room. He was painting black a contact lens leaving a small hole and in this hole, he painted red. Then he took some gooseberry and placed under the eyes. The gooseberry is a dark and vivid red, which makes it look like blood. Then he took a black marker and painted his teeth to stay sharp. He took a little blackcurrant and spent a bit in his teeth. His costume was ready. Now he was . Sudenlly he heard and knock sound and the door opened. He quickly turned off the light and hid. Phoenix entered the room and turned on the light but he didn't saw no one.

Phoenix: Sonic? Is everything ok? You're taking a sweet time in here — He looked at the sink and saw the black marker and everything — Ooh so you're making your make-up! Hey I won't judge! — X|X

The "X|X" is the expressions that the mask is making

Then the light turned off "by itself". And Phoenix quickly looked back and saw Sonic looking to the ground. He called Sonic but he didn't answered. Then Phoenix took a step towards and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic slowly looked up and Phoenix saw the red glowing eyes and the blood that he was "crying". He took a step back and he stumbled on his on feet. He fell and Sonic came closer. He came closer and closer. Next to Phoenix's right ear, Sonic whispered

Sonic: Got ya! Hahahaha

Phoenix: Oh my God SONIC — 0|o — Don't scare me like that man. I feel like my heart is coming out my mouth — !|!

Sonic: Hehe it's just a prank bro

Phoenix: So this is your costume? — X|X

Sonic: Yup. Pretty cool, right?

Phoenix: If you want to scare someone to death — ;|;

Sonic: Aw come on, It wasn't even scary

Phoenix: Yup, the true nightmare is behind the make-up — ~|^

Sonic: Ah screw you — He gave a friendly punch on his arm. — That's why you use a mask

Phoenix: Shots fired — 9|9

After that, they made their way to Canterlot High. Some of the group was already there like Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. They haven't saw Sonic's costume yet. The school was full of people dressed up like cartoon characters, movie characters and even animals. Sonic and Phoenix arrived first, then, the main 7 reached the school. They enter the school and saw a lot of decorations, food, drinks and Flash's band was playing the music. Sonic was looking for Tails to get his revenge for scaring him. He saw Tails talking to Knuckles next to the table of cupcakes. He slowly walked towards Tails. Knuckles saw Sonic and his eyes widen. Tails looked back and saw Sonic with a creepy smile. Then Sonic thickens his voice and says: Do you want to play with me?

Tails and Knuckles screamed and ran away. Shadow, Silver and the main 7 saw Sonic with his black eyes with only a red glowing dot in the middle and the "blood" under his eyes. They took a step back and Sonic looked at them and said: Who's next?!. Silver fainted and the others ran away screaming. Sonic couldn't hold himself and he began to laugh uncontrollably. After that, he took a long breath and began to seek for the group. He was in the main corridor when he heard Shadow talking to someone. He peeks in the corner and saw Shadow talking with Tails, Knuckles, and the main 7 (Silver is uncounscious). He was talking about a plan to get everyone out of the school and move to another country. Sonic stepped on and said

Sonic: Hey, I was just kidding! Calm down.

Shadow: How can we know you're the real Sonic?

Sonic: Shadow this is my costume. I'm not an .EXE! — He passed his hand on his teeth and the ink got on his fingers — See? It's fake!

Tails: How could you do this to us?

Sonic: Aw c'mon, it's just a prank! I'm sorry ok! I didn't mean to scare you like that. And I think we're even.

Tails: All of that was just a revenge?!

Sonic: Pretty much, hehe.

Rainbow Dash: Then you better get ready to our revenge. — She smirked

After that, Sonic apologizes everyone and they went back to the party. Phoenix was drinking a soda when Sonic sat at his side and slapped his back at the same time, making the soda shed a bit on Phoenix's mask.

Sonic: Mission Complete, and sorry hehe

Phoenix: They're not mad at you? — ?|?

Sonic: Well, at first yeah but now it's everything fine.

Phoenix: Alright, so, now you're here with me, I need your help. — ~|^

Sonic: With what?

Phoenix: Just follow me — X|X

Phoenix led Sonic to a old area of the school. It has many junk but most of it was eletronic pieces. Phoenix began to dig in one of the piles of trash. After a little while he finally got out with something in his hands. He turn back to Sonic with a toaster in his hands.

Sonic: Haha, wow man, I hope you kept the recipes.

Phoenix: Alright, so this is an generic toaster, you may think. Well, you're completely right! — ^|^

Sonic: So, we're here for a broken toaster?

Phoenix: Not quite, but close — He walked towards the school.

They went back to the main corridor. Sonic and Phoenix reached Phoenix's locker. While he was opening the locker, he told everything about Eggman's new plan.

Sonic: Ok so, Eggman is building a new robot called Egg Beatle 2.0, and a chip that is inside this toaster is the key to create a detonator for the robot.

Phoenix: Yup, that's why I've been trying to crack 2.0. There's just... One... — \|/ — teeny... Little... Problem! — He said trying to open the toaster — 0|o

Sonic: What?

Phoenix: The chip...— He was trying to crack wide open the toaster — is a little — The toaster finally opens — hard to get out...

Sonic: You just did it...

Phoenix: Look there's no point in trying to use the previous version's hardware to jack the new OS. Why? — ?|? — Because they change the ports! — !|! — Following the Capitalists' Guide to Forced Obsolescence!— o|o — But luckily, a little fox told me that Eggman is buying the parts needed with 0 days of use and absurd power. — ͜ | ͜

Sonic: Oooooh. Now that just might be a shame.

Phoenix: Oh yeah. That's why you, my friend, are going to help me prevent the delivery, before some do-gooder White hat tells Eggman how to stop us.

Sonic:... You... You got a weird relationship with technology. You know that right?

Phoenix nodded while Sonic slowly walked bacwards to the party again. Phoenix looked at the chip in his locker and said: "He didn't mean it". He closed the locker and followed Sonic back to the party. There, Flash's band already finished their musics and Vinyl Scratch took their place with eletronic music. Tails was drinking punch with Sonic, when he saw Flash talking with Twilight. Everything was ok when he saw Twilight blushing and he already knew what was going on. Sonic noticed that Tails was a little sad and he decided to ask him what happened.

Sonic: Hey buddy, you're still mad at me?

Tails: Hm? Oh, no, I'm not.

Sonic: Then why you look sad?

Tails: It's nothing... I'm fine, but thanks for asking...

Sonic: Hmm... — Sonic looked around and saw Flash talking to Twilight — It's Twilight, isn't it?

Tails: *sigh* Yeah...

Sonic: Why don't you go ask her to dance?

Tails: Easy to say.

Sonic: And easy to do too.

Tails: For YOU it's easy to do!

Sonic: Wha!... What was that supposed to mean? Say one time it was easy for me!

Tails: Sally, Rainbow Dash. And Sally is a princess! You dated a princess!

Sonic: Oh c'mon Tails! You fought Eggman with me many times! How difficult is to call a girl out?

Tails: I... I don't know...

Sonic: You'll never know if you don't try.

Tails: But what if Flash is actually her boyfriend?

Sonic: Little bro, you need to stop living in "What if?". Just do it!

Tails: You're right. I'll go talk to her!

Sonic: Yeah!

Tails: I won't be afraid!

Sonic: Yeah, and then you go behind her and I push you!

Tails: Ok, we don't need to exaggerate.

Sonic: Oh... Anyway, I'm proud of you buddy.

After that, Tails waited until Flash was away and walked to Twilight. Sonic was watching from distance and saw Tails blushing and talking to Twilight. Sonic didn't knew what Tails was saying, but, it worked! Twilight nodded to what Tails said and he gave his hand to her. Sonic smiled when Phoenix came slapping his back a little stronger than Sonic when he slapped Phoenix

Sonic: Ouch! Hey, I didn't do it that hard.

Phoenix: Sorry — ~|^ — Yo, is that Tails dancing with Twilight?

Sonic: Yup, *sigh* they grow up so fast...

Phoenix: Yeah... — -|- — Hey, did you heard that?

Suddenly a white van parked in front of the school. Sonic and Phoenix noticed that. They didn't want to crash the party just because of a van so they didn't told anything to the group. Sonic and Phoenix ran outside and saw no one inside the van. Sonic decided to check the front of the van and Phoenix went inside the van's back. Sonic did not found anything, but he heard the sound of boxes hitting the ground. He got out of the van and saw boxes flying out of the van.

Phoenix: Trash... trash... Trash... Ooooh! Wait a minute

Sonic: Hey tell me we got something good.

Phoenix: Nope. Trash... — He said throwing more boxes — Traash... Ohohooo...

Sonic got more close to the van and saw Phoenix opening a huge box with a robot inside.

Phoenix: Well, you got THE goods. — ~|^ — Is it actually good? It might be evil! — 0|o

Sonic:...

Phoenix: ?|? — I don't know. A random van just dropped by — ^|^ — Alright, well, I'll get this little guy prepped while, you my friend, go get us some caffeine — ~|^

Sonic: Wait, you want me to get you two coffee?

Pheonix: No...— X|X — He's a robot! I want you to get US caffeine.

Sonic: Ok...

Phoenix: He'll take a decaf — ^|^

Sonic laughed and went back to the school. Of course, the school didn't had coffee, but the school had energy drinks which have caffeine. He grabbed two energy drinks and headed back to the van. He was doing fine when Fluttershy stepped in front of him.

Fluttershy: Hey Sonic, have you seen Phoenix?

Sonic: Uhh... — He looked at the window and saw Phoenix carrying the robot and shaking his head sideways — Noo...

Fluttershy: Oh...ok if you see him, please tell me.

Sonic: Sure, hehe...

Sonic rushed outside and began to look for Phoenix. He saw him at the Soccer Field dismantling the robot. Sonic threw the energy drink and Phoenix got it without looking back. Then Sonic ran to him

Sonic: Why you didn't want to see Fluttershy?

Phoenix: Do you have any idea how to explain a random van that leaves a robot. And the robot can be dangerous? — ?|?

Sonic: Good point.

Phoenix: Ok, so, this guy can be from any one. It can be from Eggman or any other enemie. It can even be from Amy to spy on you — !|!

Sonic: *spits the energy drink* Wowowow, first, how?

Phoenix: I'm speaking hypothetically, but yeah, Amy do this kind of stuff — X|X

Sonic: We should destroy this robot, right now.

Phoenix: Let's first find out who made this robot, then we can destroy it, only IF this robot is a threat — ^|^

Sonic: And where will you hide it?

Phoenix: Probably at Fluttershy's house. Or I'll give it to Tails but first, I need to hide it somewhere else — °|°

Sonic: And where?

Phoenix: Well that's the part where you take in— ~|^

Sonic: What do you mean?

Phoenix: I'll go talk to Tails about this robot while you are going to hide it somewhere — ^|^

Sonic: What?! How am I supposed to do that?

Phoenix: I don't know. — ?|? — Use your imagination! — X|X

Sonic was about to answer but Phoenix already left. Phoenix rushed inside the school and began to seek for Tails. The music was too loud, no body could hear Phoenix from distance and the lights was making difficult to see anyone. Phoenix finally saw Tails when he felt someone holding his hand. He turned back and saw Fluttershy holding his hand.

Phoenix: Oh hey Fluttershy — !|!

Fluttershy: Where have you been? I was looking for you.

Phoenix: I was... Taking care of some... Things... — o|o — But now I'm here, what do you need? — ?|?

Fluttershy: I just wanted to spend some time with you. You've been kinda away from me in the past few days...

Phoenix: (I hate you butterfly effect) I'm sorry dear, but right now I can't. But I promise, I am going to spend more time with you, but right now I have serious things to take care — ;|;

Fluttershy: *sigh* Ok... I understand... — She looked really sad

Phoenix: I'm sorry — He put his hand on her shoulders — Can you forgive me? — ?|?

Fluttershy: Don't worry, I forgive you.

Phoenix: Thank You! — ^|^ He hugged her — I promise. I'll spend more time with you, ok?

Fluttershy: Ok. Now go finish your business. — She looked a little bit happier

Phoenix: Thanks. I love you, ok? — S2|S2

Fluttershy: Yeah, I know...

Phoenix left her and ran towards Tails. He saw him talking to Twilight. Phoenix stopped behind Twilight and tried to get Tails attention by waving his hands in the air. Tails looked at him without making Twilight notice and some letters passed on Phoenix's mask: M|E, T|M, E|O, U|T, S|I, D|E, ~|^. Phoenix left Tails and headed to the front of the school. Tails said to Twilight: "Can you give me just a minute?", she nodded and Tails left Twilight. Tails followed Phoenix and saw him and Sonic at the Soccer Field and a robot. Tails got excited and ran towards them.

Tails: Where did you find it?

Sonic: A white van parked at the front of the school. This little guy was inside the van.

Tails: And who made it?

Phoenix: That's the big question — -|-

Sonic: We're trying to figure it out.

Tails: So, why did you call me?

Phoenix: The robot won't turn on because is missing one of its parts. So I need your help to create another — ^|^

Tails: Hm... — He took a look on the robot — I think we'll need more help...

Phoenix: *sigh* Oh well — u|u

Suddenly, the main 7, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles appeared with confused faces. Sonic quickly got in front of the robot and Tails and Phoenix walked towards them.

Silver: What are you guys doing here outside?

Phoenix: Yeah, we were going ask the same thing, why aren't you guys enjoying the party? — ^|^

Shadow: Because you all were acting suspicious.

Sonic: Oh c'mon Faker, everything for you is suspicious.

Shadow: And what are you hiding behind you?

Sonic: Uhh... Behind me?... N-nothing...

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, I've told you already that you're horrible at pretending.

Phoenix: Waitwaitwait! — !|! — Before that, I got a question for you guys... Despite Tails, who knows a lot of robotic? — ?|?

Only Twilight and Sunset Shimmer lifted their hands. Phoenix looked at Sonic moving his head up and down. Sonic slowly moved away revealing the robot. Everyone got surprised about it. Phoenix explained everything about it. After that, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer agreed to help create another piece of the robot. Everyone got to Twilight's house, because it was big enough to everyone. Phoenix got all of his tools, placed the robot on the ground and said

Phoenix: Alright guys, ready to rock it? — ~|^

Everyone (except Shadow) screamed "Yes!". While Phoenix, Tails, Twilight and Sunset were working on the robot, the others were helping with supplies. Tails and Phoenix was studying the robot's system. What language the robot uses and what commands the robot knew. Twilight and Sunset were working on the new Motherboard, they were studying the robot's components. To make the new Motherboard, they had to know how the robot was built. Phoenix was trying his best to program information for the new motherboard but he couldn't do it.

Phoenix: I did the best I can man... — =|=, X|X

Sonic: Hey, you did a good job...

Phoenix: I'm not saying that you're blaming me, I'm just saying that without the right components... — \|/

After a while, things were getting stressful. It was really late, everybody was tired and they weren't getting nothing. Sonic was grabbing some energy drinks when he saw Phoenix and Shadow arguing with notebooks in their hands. Sonic ran saying: "Wowowowow Alright stop! That's enough!". But, after that they already made peaces, so everything was good again. More time later, Tails and Phoenix was programming at one of the computers when they finally got the motherboard programming and they were ready to put it into practice

Phoenix: *gasp* — 0|o — Yees! Nice! — ^|^ — Good job man, good job... See, that's exactly...

Even more time later they were doing the final steps to create the new Motherboard. Twilight was going to Tails with energy drinks when Sonic came taking the drinks out of her hand

Sonic: Wowowow no more of energy drinks. This things are like liquid drugs! Do you think that was a good idea for Tails? Nope, never happened.

After 6 hours of pure hard work, Phoenix was putting the new Motherboard on the robot. Everyone was nervous, it was too many hours of work, it can't be all in vain!

Phoenix: Here we go — He puts the Motherboard on the robot o|o, the robot turned on — *gasp* YEEEEAAAHHH — !|! — WOOHOOO... I love you... — S2|S2 He hugged the robot

Sonic: Yees! Good job everyone!

Tails: Woohoo we did it!

Silver: This is amazing! How are we going to call it?

Phoenix: ¬|¬, X|X, ?|? — Name it?

Silver: Yeah. How about... Kuma?

Sonic: Kuma? Yeah... I like it

Phoenix: The power that was given to me, A.K.A Silver suggested it, I grant you the name of Kuma!

The robot made some sounds, shaked a bit and made a smile face on his screen. Then the robot said

Kuma: Hi! I am Kuma, the multi-tasking robot. I can go into any network and perform any task you send me.

Phoenix: 0|0 — It's... So... Beautiful — S2|S2

Tails: Ok...so... Kuma, connect into Twilight's WIFI and call Sonic.

Kuma: Yes, calling Sonic

Then, Sonic's cellphone began to ring and Sonic picked up the call. What Sonic said, the robot reproduces. Everyone was really excited. Now they have a robot that can do anything they want. Now, Kuma, is going to be very useful when Eggman shows up.

And that's it for today, dear readers. It was really fun to write all of this (Holy Mobius 3.969 words). Anyway, don't forget to comment what do you think of the series, Follow and Favorite this story :D. And now you must be thinking: Where's the Q&A? Well, in this chapter it's going to be a little different. You are going to ask me any question you want! So if have any question, don't forget to write down in any chapter of this story. And don't worry, I'll only do this in some chapters ;). Anyway! Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 — Guess who's back...**

This chapter take place 4 days after the last chapter. So if you did not read the last chapter, I highly recommend you to go read it and then read this chapter. Now, without furder ado, let's begin!

Somewhere in Canterlot City (I'm assuming that's how it's called the city) in a dark alley where you could hear the rat's footsteps and the sound of the dripping water. Beneath the hidden trapdoor was a secret hide out. Inside the hide out, Eggman was working on a new plan to destroy Sonic, the world and build the Eggmanland. He was looking at the monitor and noticed something. The robot that he bought was already delivered, but he didn't had the robot. He called Cubot very angry. Cubot came the fast as he could.

Eggman: Cubot! Where is my robot?!

Cubot: It's already delivered sir.

Eggman: Where?!

Cubot: At Canterlot High sir.

Eggman: What?!

Cubot: Yeah, if the robot is close to Sonic, he can kill him already, I'm so smart, ain't I?

Eggman: I was going to program it first you idiot! — Eggman was going to kick Cubot but he dodged and Eggman did 2 backflips and fell on the ground.

Cubot: Uhh...ops?

Eggman: Ugghh, now my killer robot is with my worst enemie, and he is going to use it against me, that's for sure... Unless...

Cubot: Unless what sir?

Eggman: Oh just wait and see... He he he... HO HOHOHOHOHO *cough, cough, cough*

Meanwhile in Canterlot City. Sonic and Phoenix were at Rainbow Dash's house. The main 7 was at the Shopping and the others were taking care of their business. Sonic was playing (ironically) Mario Bros and Phoenix was fixing some issues on his mask.

Sonic: C'mon... This guy could be more faster...

Phoenix: Hold "B"...

Sonic: Oh... Anyway, what are you doing?

Phoenix: Upgrading my mask — He said with a screwdriver in his hand.

Sonic: Are you serious? Are you going to use this mask all the time?

Phoenix: Probably. I don't know if everyone thinks my mask is either cool or creepy.

Sonic: Both.

Phoenix: !|! — The emote appeared on the mask in his hand

Sonic: But, why?

Phoenix: Just imagine how many fans we're going to have when Eggman begins to attack the city and we begin to defeat him. I'll need a disguise.

Sonic: Don't you think the girls will be jealous?

Phoenix: Meh...

Sonic: Speaking of Eggman, what do you think he's doing right now?

Phoenix: Probably making a plan to destroy us — He puts the mask on — But his plans are flawless as his moustache — ^|^

Sonic: Haha, yeah. Although there's something that is still bothering me...

Phoenix: What's that? — ?|? He said with a robotic voice

Sonic: You told me that Eggman is buying the new parts for his plan. What if Kuma is actually one of the parts needed?

Phoenix: If so, he won't be able to build the robot anymore, which is good — ~|^

Sonic: But what if he's buying again?

Phoenix: Then we'll have to spy on Eggman and make sure he's not doing anything — X|X — Go talk to Tails. He'll give to you more details.

Sonic: On it.

Sonic left Phoenix and ran to the Shopping, where probably was Tails. Sonic passed the security guard like a flash and his glasses went flying as he began to fall backwards. Sonic passed by the people so fast, that their bags went flying. Finally, he found the mane 7, Tails and Silver at the cafeteria. There was some bags at their sides. Sonic dashed into a bench and jumped. He did a front flip and landed next to Tails. He jumpscared him, Tails was not expecting Sonic. Neither did the others. Sonic took a seat next to Tails.

Sonic: Hey guys!

Tails: Oh hey Sonic. What are you doing here?

Sonic: Ok, so, we need to talk.

Tails: In private or...

Sonic: Nah, they can hear it.

Silver: So, what is it?

Sonic: So, I was talking to Phoenix about Eggman. Tails told him that he's buying the pieces needed to his new plan. And... You guys know Kuma... Right?

Sunset Shimmer: So you're saying that Kuma is one of the parts needed?

Silver: How? If he needed the robot, the guy would delivered to his address.

Twilight Sparkle: What if it's another of his traps?

Sonic: Well that's the big question. Tails, Phoenix told me that you can spy on Eggman. Can you do that?

Tails: Well, I can. But we don't know where Eggman is. I would need full control of the city in order to track down Eggman.

Sonic: Easy. What I need to do?

Tails: A triangulation. Every city has three points of control. If you install an backdoor on them, I can have full access of all information the city gives.

Sonic: And where are those three points?

Tails: They can be anywhere. Luckily Canterlot City has all of them close to each other. Phoenix knows where they are. Are you sure you want to do this?

Sonic: Of course! I love a challenge. Get ready Tails.

Sonic left them. Running at full speed, Sonic passed through the city with no problem. Until he saw some cops blocking his way. He stopped and asked the cops what was going on.

Sonic: Any problems, sir?

Cop: Yes, you are under arrest.

Sonic: What?!

Cop: Sir, you have the right to remain in silence.

Sonic: If you're going to arrest me, you'll have to catch me first!

Sonic jumped over the cars and ran really fast. While running, he saw a TV on a shop, showing his face. He looked back to see if the cops were chasing him. But no one was there. Then he stopped to see what the TV was talking about him. "Friend or Foe? Recently, Sonic saved us many time from unknown terrorists. But after an report of a civilian, Sonic was considered a thief. As you can see in this footage" The TV showed Sonic stealing money from many markets and shops. "What is Sonic doing? Why is he doing it? Only time will tell."

Sonic: Hey! That's not me! — He grabbed his phone and called Phoenix — Hey! Did you saw the news?

Phoenix: Are you bipolar?! What were you thinking?!

Sonic: That's not me!

Phoenix: We don't have a clone of Shadow...

Sonic: I SAID; THAT'S NOT ME!

Phoenix:...Sorry...

Sonic: It's fine. Anyway, Tails told me to tell you to send me the location of the three antennas for the triangulation.

Phoenix: Sure... One moment...

Meanwhile at Eggman's base. Eggman was watching the news. His plan was working. Now, everyone thinks that Sonic is a villain. By using a robot with Sonic's shape, Eggman send the robot to steal the bank. The robot left his secret base. Then, Eggman hacked the FBI communication lines and told them that Sonic stealed a robot that is caple of destroy the entire city. And that his friends are envolved on the plan. The FBI began to search for Sonic and his friends. The first? Phoenix. Sonic was talking to Phoenix on his phone

Phoenix: I still think Predator would win this fight.

Sonic: Nope, Alien is way superior than Predator.

Phoenix: Pff, in your dreams...

Sonic: Hey, I'm here. What I need to do?

Phoenix: Ok, so, you'll need to install the backdoor on the three antennas then we'll be able to...

Then, Sonic heard the sound of a door closing. A car door. Then he heard a sound of guns.

Phoenix: *FBI, On the ground! Now* — I'm not doing anything! — *I said on the ground!* — I'm just walking my cat... ARGH!

Sonic: Phoenix? Phoenix!... Dammit!

The call ended. Sonic immediately called Tails.

Sonic: Tails! Phoenix went dark, the FBI got him!

Tails: I heard that. Jesus...

Sonic: You have to find where they took him, before it's too late!

Tails: It's no good. They'll take him to the hideout. You'll have to finish the triangulation.

Sonic: Fine!

Sonic speeds up and began to climb up the first antenna. With a few jumps, he got to the top of the antenna. He installed the backdoor and Tails already got control of some part of the city. Sonic saw the long distance in between the other two antennas and the little space he had to jump. He thought to him self "No time to get down" and he jumped to the second antenna. In the middle of the air he did an air boost. Because of that he had to grab onto the antenna, otherwise he would miss it. He installed the backdoor and jumped to the last antenna and did the same thing. Then, he went back to the ground and called Tails.

Sonic: It worked?

Tails: Yes! I have full control of the city in my hands. This is amazing...

Sonic: Focus Tails, find Phoenix.

Tails: Alright, come back here, I found a security camera on the hideout.

Sonic ran as fast as he could back to Twilight's house. There he saw all of his friends shocked and one of them crying. He walked towards the monitor and saw Phoenix sitting on a chair with a serious injure on his left side of his head. The injure was still bleeding. He was looking down to the ground without his mask and he looked really angry. There was two more FBI agents on the little room with 2 cameras recording Phoenix. Tails hacked in one of the cameras to see Phoenix. Then, one of the FBI agents walked towards him with his mask on his hand.

Agent: You know... I never understand why kids these days don't like showing their faces but NOW I understand.

Phoenix: What do you want?

Agent: I'm the one making questions here. Now, you are friend of Sonic, Fact. You do stuff with Sonic, Fact. And now, you'll tell me where he lives and work with me to arrest him.

Phoenix slowly looked up, slowly lift his arm, slowly lift his hand and slowly gave to the agent his middle finger. The agent got angry and he put the mask on the table next to Phoenix and grabbed his arm really hard.

Agent: Look, you have nowhere to go. Now, you're under the FBI radars. So, don't try to act smart here or you'll be...

Then, the door opened and a guy with a lot of beard showed up. The FBI released Phoenix's arm and walked towards him.

Agent: Who gave you the permission to...

?: I've see enough and you don't know how to handle this situation.

Phoenix: Who the heck are you?

?: Oh forgive me for my manners. I'm Mark. CEO of security of this city.

Phoenix looked at his mask and saw it with the repetitive symbols "~|^, ^|^". He smiled, he knew that Tails was watching him. Mark got closer and sat next to Phoenix

Mark: What's your relationship with Sonic? I mean, he's a cool guy, but he has no idea what he's doing with his life. And he can't stop what is going to happen with you.

Phoenix: ...

Mark got up. Walked towards the wall and turns back to Phoenix.

Mark: Ok... You're free to go. Go tell your friends the little conversation we had. And if you want to get out of the FBI radars just call me.

Agent: *cough*

Mark: YES, ME! Or you're going to have trouble.

Phoenix was going to grab his mask but, Mark got the mask before him saying

Mark: No,no,no,no,no. Hey, why don't you let the world see you again? And you see the world with your own eyes? Like the big boy you are.

Phoenix: I'm gonna leave so you guys can kiss in peace already.

Phoenix and the two agents left the room and Mark sat on the table. Next to the table was one of the cameras. He took a long breath and said looking to the camera lens. He knew someone was watching him.

Mark: What am I going to do with you, Sonic? What am I going to do?

The transmission was interrupted. Everyone was shocked. Sonic was angry, he grabbed a chair next to him and threw it away. The others looked at him a little scared.

Sonic: That's it! That's f*# ing it! I'm going to get Phoenix's mask back and YOU — He pointed to Tails — will find Eggman. Threaten with one of us, threatens with all of us!

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, you need to calm down — She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

Tails: I totally agree with you, Sonic. But let's move a little bit slower this time. It's the FBI we're talking about.

Sonic: I don't care! I'm going to show him what going to war really means.

Sonic left and slams the door. Everybody looked to each other. There was a silence. They've never seen Sonic angry like that. But, he wasn't exaggerating, he did nothing and the police began to chase him and the FBI was threatening his friend. Tails send the location of the mask. It was on an abandoned junk yard. Sonic ran at full speed to the junk yard. There, he found a lot of agents. He looked at the building in the middle of the area. It was a brown building. There were several holes and bricks lying on the floor. Several agents were watching the place, they were very well armed. They had the order to shoot everything that moved because Sonic could very well enter the building using his speed. He passed by some agents and hid behind a box. He peek and saw some lasers moving on the front door. If the lasers touch him, the alarm would go crazy. He tried to find any other entrance, but he didn't found anything. He called Tails and asked him if there was any vent duct he could go in. Tails told him that behind the building, at the very top, there was a ventilation duct that leads to the administration block. Sonic walked around the building sidestepping some agents. They suspected because a wind appeared and disappeared from nowhere. Then he finally found the ventilation duct. He pulled out the railing and entered the building. While crawling he heard two agents talking.

Agent 1: Well, another trouble now

Agent 2: He had so much potential. Why choose the wrong side?

Agent 1: I still can't belive Sonic is now a thief and a menace for everyone

Agent: Me too. I think that footage is fake.

Sonic: (It is fake, and I'm going to prove it, somehow)

He reached the administration block and was full of agents with many guns like Ak-47, M4A1, P90, etc. If Sonic attack someone his reputation would go bad to worse and he would end dead. The place was devastated. He jumped down the vent and dashed behind a broken wall. He began to search for something to create an distraction. One of the agents heard something and he walked towards Sonic's direction. The agent passed by Sonic, and Sonic grabbed his Five-SeveN without making him notice. Sonic aimed at a crate and shot at it. The agents began to seek for Sonic. Sonic used his speed to bypass the agents and he reached the desk, he grabbed the mask and ran to the ventilation duct. An agent saw a blur on the vent and told to the others to shoot at the vent. That made the other agents outside to look for the "blur". Sonic left the junk yard without anyone catching him. Then, he called Tails and told him to send Phoenix's location. Tails told that he was at the park, next to the lake. Sonic ran the fast as he could to the park. The police was searching for him so he had to hide sometimes. Finally he got there. He saw Phoenix sitting on a bench looking to the ground. Sonic sat next to him and gave the mask to him. Phoenix grabbed still looking to the ground. There was a moment of silence. They could only hear the sound of the birds and the sound of people talking. Sonic broke the silence

Sonic: I'm sorry you had to go through all that man...

Phoenix:... You know those things Mark and the agents said?... I would never betray you...

Sonic: He's just trying to tear us apart. I'm not going to let him do that.

Phoenix slowly looked to Sonic with a sad face. Sonic saw the injure. It was worse than on the cameras. The injure was still bleeding a little bit. Phoenix also had a purple eye. Then he looked back to his mask and began to check it. Sonic looked at the ground. There was another moment of silence. Then Sonic said

Sonic: Look I can't do this alone. I need you and the others. We can't give up... Not now...

Phoenix looked up and put his mask on his face. The mask turned on and showed some emotes.

Phoenix: We won't — X|X — Thanks, Sonic — ^|^ He high fived Sonic

To be continue...

 **Are you guys enjoying the story so far? Let me know by: Following, Favorite and Review this story ^^. Now, here's a sneak peek for the part 2 of this chapter:**

Sonic: Wait your plan is cut somebody's hand off?

Phoenix: It works! — X|X

Shadow: No, the system will notice that he doesn't have blood flux. The door won't open.

Phoenix: Ok, then we get the guy, ALIVE, and force him to open the door for us! — !|!

Shadow: It won't work, the system will notice that he's nervous.

Phoenix: UGH — \|/ — Ok so we inject tranquilizer on the guy so he... — 0|0 He was interrupted by Shadow

Shadow: For God's sake, WE ALREADY HAVE A PLAN PHOENIX!

Phoenix: NOT WITH HER! — \|/, !|!


	6. Update

Hey guys, Phoenix here and I got some updates for you guys!

First is that I'm not posting any chapters because I've dropped my phone and the LCD broke. And I only write on my phone because is more easy for me to write in English.

Second is that I'm planning to rewrite the My Little Pony Equestria Girls movies. It's going to take some time until I get my phone back, sorry :/

Also what are you guys thinking of the story so far? Don't forget to Review! It helps me creating more content and fills me with determination S2 (Yes, I'm a Undertale fan). Please, let me know, without your voice, I'm no writer ;-;

So that's what I have for you guys for now, I'll let you guys updated, thank you all for the support and I'll talk to you all later.


End file.
